


Babysitter Blaine

by SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic



Series: Babysitter Blaine [1]
Category: Glee
Genre: Age Difference, Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2017-12-06 00:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 810
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/729483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic/pseuds/SinceWhenDoIWriteFanFic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Older Blaine uses younger Bp!Kurt to get off. Written for a prompt of tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitter Blaine

“Do you want to go outside?” Blaine asks the boy sitting on the couch.

“I went outside yesterday,” Kurt tells him with a shrug. “I got a sunburn.”

“You don’t have a sunburn.” Kurt gestures to his nose, which is slightly reddened.

Blaine fights back the urge to groan. When he’d agreed to babysit a thirteen-year-old boy, he’d thought that he’d get to spend time outside. Instead, Kurt refuses to leave the refuge of the air conditioner turned on high. “What do you want to do this afternoon then?”

“I’m going to watch a movie,” Kurt tells him, lying down. “You can go outside, though.” 

So, Blaine resigns himself to wasting another beautiful day inside. Settling down on the far end of the couch, he pulls out his phone as Kurt pops some movie or another into the DVD player. He plays Words With Friends for a while, not paying much attention to the movie playing.

After a while, he gets bored and drops his phone onto the coffee table. He’s never seen this movie before, but if Kurt’s giggling is any indication, it must be pretty funny. Blaine watches with Kurt, laughing at some of the funny parts.

Suddenly, Blaine’s attention is drawn away from the movie when Kurt snorts with laughterat a one-liner.

“Did you just snort?” Blaine asks, not quite believing that the noise just came from the dainty boy. Kurt blushes, but doesn’t respond. Blaine laughs, reaching out to tickle Kurt. “Come on, do it again.”

Kurt tries to wriggle out of Blaine’s reach, but Blaine just pulls Kurt into his lap. Kurt eventually gives into it, letting Blaine tickle him as he writhes around in Blaine’s lap snorting with laughter.

Blaine can feel himself getting hard from Kurt rubbing up against him and knows that he should stop, but he doesn’t. Kurt shifts just so and Blaine finds himself rubbing up against the apex of the boy’s thighs, biting back a groan when at the absence of any sign of a dick. Fuck, Kurt must have a pussy, Blaine thinks to himself.

“Do you like being tickled?” Kurt nods, still breathless from his laughing. “Want to try something new? It’s just like tickling. It’s a lot of fun.”

Once Kurt nods, Blaine reaches to pull the boy’s pants down. “Wait! You’re not supposed to,” Kurt tells him.

Blaine smiles reassuringly. “Its just part of the game.”

“Okay,” Kurt acquiesces.

Blaine groans once he has the boy in just his underwear, the fabric wedged in between his folds. Quickly, he strips his own pants off. Pulling Kurt back into his lap, he licks the tips of his fingers before he slips them in to Kurt’s panties.

Finding the boy’s clit, he presses down lightly. The reaction is immediate, Kurt jerking against his fingers and letting out a weak moan.

“That feel good sweetheart?” Blaine asks, massaging the bundle of nerves.

“Mhm,” Kurt replies shakily. Blaine continues with his movements, Kurt mewling softly. After a few minutes, Blaine lets his fingers drift downwards towards the boy’s entrance.

“Fuck,” he moans, feeling how wet the boy is.

“Blaine?” Kurt asks, sounding nervous.

“Part of the game, sweetie,” Blaine reminds him, letting a finger slip inside. Kurt’s pussy is almost unbearably tight; Blaine can’t wait to sink his cock into it.

Kurt whines a little as Blaine fingers him, the stretch inevitable painful. “You’re being so good, following the rules like that,” Blaine praises, letting the heel of his palm press up against the boy’s clit.

“Blaine, my tummy feels weird,” Kurt tells him.

“Okay, I’ll make it feel good again,” Blaine promises him, removing his hand from Kurt’s panties. Pulling his cock out of his boxers, he tugs the crotch of Kurt’s panties to the side. His pussy is all flushed and wet, and it makes Blaine’s cock throb with want. Rubbing the head of his cock through the folds, he groans, anticipating the clench of Kurt around him. Rubbing at Kurt’s clit, he slowly pushes inside of Kurt.

Kurt hisses; Blaine groans as he bottoms out. “It hurts, Blaine,” Kurt whines.

“It’ll feel good soon,” Blaine tells him as he starts to thrust with more force.

Fuck, Kurt’s pussy is tight, warm, and wet and Blaine can already feel the heat in his stomach start to bubble. He wishes he’d had the foresight to set the boy on his back so that he could see his whole stretched taught around Blaine’s cock.

Kurt whimpers and Blaine thumbs at his clit as he continues to fuck into him.

“Blaine, it feels…oh, it feels like,” Kurt mumbles before he comes with a gasp, pussy spasming around Blaine’s dick.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck,” Blaine bites out, thrusting into Kurt hard as he comes.

Kurt curls up to Blaine’s chest, shaking slightly. “I liked that game,” he admits shly.

“Yeah?”

“Yeah.”


End file.
